Blender jars are used to hold items, e.g., food items that are to be processed by, for example, liquefying, chopping, pureeing, etc. Most blender users want to be able to remove the blades from the blender jar in order to be able to clean the blades more effectively. Accordingly, in some examples, the blender jar is coupled to a collar having one or more rotating blades. The blades are rotated by a motor in the base of a blender base to which the jar—collar combination is coupled. Some codes agencies require that blender blades be prevented from spinning unless the blades are assembled to ajar to protect users.